songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mondevision Song Contest 3
Bayrak Radio Television Corporation |presenters = TBA |exsupervisor = Aroharmy |venue = TBA | entries = 50 (So far) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | vote = A jury, 1 from every country, decide the places (1-7, 8, 10, 12) | winner = |nex = |pre = }} Mondevision Song Contest 3 (MVSC 3) will be the third edition of the Mondevision Song Contest. It will take place in North Nicosia, , the winning country of the second edition. It is presumably going to start in late August 2017. Concept Rules Generally, every country in the world can participate. There are also plenty of independent or disputed territories, which are all able to participate. If you want to participate at Mondevision Song Contest, you have to choose a country and confirm your participation in the comment section of this page, in the official OVSC Forum, on YouTube, Google+ or Twitter. Each user can submit one entry for each country in one edition. Except from your country, artist and song, submissions must also contain a link to the YouTube video and the 20 seconds from the Youtube video to use in the recap video. The voting is the same as in the real Eurovision Song Contest. 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points are given to ten of the participating countries by each user. You cannot vote for your own countries. Generally, every song is allowed to participate at MVSC, as long as it hasn't been performed at the (Junior) Eurovision Song Contest. However, the participants are asked to choose songs and artists that have nothing to do with the ESC. They will not be penalized if they take a Eurovision-related song or performer. For the first time in the history of this contest, three semifinals will take place due to the number of participants. Big 6 Countries The Big 6 Countries are the top 6 of the last edition. For this edition the Big 6 are: * (Host country) * * * * * Host country Northern Cyprus (Turkish: Kuzey Kıbrıs), officially the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (TRNC; Turkish: Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti), is a self-declared state that comprises the northeastern portion of the island of Cyprus. Recognised only by Turkey, Northern Cyprus is considered by the international community to be part of the Republic of Cyprus. Northern Cyprus extends from the tip of the Karpass Peninsula in the northeast to Morphou Bay, Cape Kormakitis and its westernmost point, the Kokkina exclave in the west. Its southernmost point is the village of Louroujina. A buffer zone under the control of the United Nations stretches between Northern Cyprus and the rest of the island and divides Nicosia, the island's largest city and capital of both sides. A coup d'état in 1974, performed as part of an attempt to annex the island to Greece, prompted the Turkish invasion of Cyprus. This resulted in the eviction of much of the north's Greek Cypriot population, the flight of Turkish Cypriots from the south, and the partitioning of the island, leading to a unilateral declaration of independence by the North in 1983. Due to its lack of recognition, Northern Cyprus is heavily dependent on Turkey for economic, political and military support. Host city North Nicosia or Northern Nicosia (Turkish: Kuzey Lefkoşa lefˈkoʃa) is the capital and largest city of the de facto state of Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus. It is the northern part of the divided city of Nicosia and is governed by the Nicosia Turkish Municipality. As of 2011, North Nicosia had a population of 61,378 and a metropolitan area with a population of 82,539. It will be the host city of the third edition of the Mondevision Song Contest. Participants Semifinals Grand Final Returning artists Category:Mondevision